An Unlikely Pair
by Roses-Cheese-Wine
Summary: Crack pairing of Switzerland and denmark...based on an rp with a friend


An Unlikely Pair

Warning: contains yaoi malexmale

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia or its characters.

It was a damn stressful day. Meetings, paperwork and things that involved money. The one

thing Switzerland hated was spending. He liked to save his money. For a rainy day I guess.

But even he didn't the real reason for saving. All he knew was he hated spending.

After the day he'd had, he was glad to be home. He kicked off his shoes and went to make

himself a cup hot cocoa. His partner wasnt home. So he thought. He took a sip of his drink

before he felt strong arms wrap around him. Switzerland didn't expect for his lover to

be home and he dropped his cocoa and pulled out his gun and aimed it over his shoulder.?

"Woah easy there. It's just me." Vash was frustrated. Not because he almost

had a heart attack but because he dropped the drink he was about to enjoy in peace. Vash

elbowed the man behind him in the ribs and went to clean up the mess he had just caused.

"Oww what was that for? I was only tryin to be loving, since it looked like ya had a

tough day and all". Switzerland stared at his whining lover, Denmark, and felt slightly

guilty. True he was a bit of an airhead, but he had the best of intentions and was always

sincere. He went over to him and kissed his forehead.?

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on me Mathias. I could've shot you."

denmark took the tea towel off his lover and started to clean up the mess, much to the

Swiss's surprise.?

"Sorry babe but I been waiting for ya." he threw the tea towel in the sink and

picked up Vash bridal style. "I can make ya stress disappear." Denmark proclaimed

which caused the smaller man to squirm and blush dark red. "W-what the hell? Mathias

put me down!"

Mathias ignored his lovers request, demand really, and made his way to the bedroom and

slipped under the covers still holding Vash.

"Mathias I'm not tired...and I haven't changed my clothes yet nor have I had a

shower yet." Mathias just closed his eyes and hugged his lover close. "Vash...stop

complaining for a minute and let me hold you?" Vash fell silent and stayed still.

Mathias wasn't usually this affectionate. His affection was in the form of getting rid

of Vash's clothes as quickly as possible.

But Vash knew where this newfound affection was leading. Mathias was never subtle, he was

extremely obvious. He started nuzzling behind Vashs ?neck, lightly licking and nibbling.

Vash bit his lip, determined not to make a sound. "This isn't 'holding me'

Mathais." he stated blankly, or as blankly as he could given the fact the licking and

nibbling had somewhat aroused him. It seems he didn't do a very good job in hiding the

lust in his voice. Mathias whispered in his ear "You seem to be enjoying being

'held' though".?

Before Vash could reply he felt a hand slip under his pants and stroke him lightly.

"Aah.. Mathias...s-stop...idiot I just got home. I want a shower first."

Mathias licked the back of his neck and sucked hard enough to leave a purple mark, loving

the moans coming from the smaller blonde, he sped up the pacing of his hand on his lovers

cock causing Vash to gasp and moan loudly. "But you're just going to get all hot

and sweaty and covered in cum. So there's no point having a shower now right?".

Vash held onto the arm his lover was using to pump him and gasped and moaned. But Vash was

stubborn. He was used to routine and didn't like to stray from it. Feeling a little

conflicted he pulled his lovers hand out of his pants and stood up before the Dane could

make a move. "I said I'm going to have a shower." he picked up a towel and

went into the bathroom and locked the door.?

Mathias was a little disappointed but he smiled. I can always devour him when he comes out,

not giving him a chance to put on clothes, he thought.

Switzerland was always quick with his showers. He didn't want to waste money on running

water. But matthias noticed he was in there alot longer and got up to listen at the door.

After a few minutes of just listening to the water running, he decided to go back to bed.

That was until he heard a soft gasp. At first he thought Swiss had hurt himself and was

about to knock before hearing a moan.?

"he's...masturbating?" Mathias was confused and jealous. That's right. He

was jealous of the hand that was pleasuring Vash. It was not his and he was not happy. He

pounded on the door "Vash? How long are you planning on being in there? And what is it

your doing? I hear you making noises."

Vash was annoyed that matthias broke his concentration. He was so close and that idiot had

to disturb him. "Mathias get lost! I'm trying to have a fuckin' shower! And

what I do while I shower is none of your business." Mathias was fuming. Without

thinking, he kicked the door clear of it's hinges with a loud bang. This startled Vash

and he tried to cover himself up. He then realized the bastard had just broken his door

down. There was no way in he'll Vash was paying to get a new one. This bastard would

pay.

Before he could yell at him, Mathias walked up to him and turned off the taps and threw the

Swiss over his shoulder. Of course, Vash being hot tempered, started punching his back and

kicking whatever his legs could reach. Mathias threw him on the bed and got on top of him

glaring. Vash knew something was off. Mathias only ever wore a goofy smile on his face,

regardless of the situation. So this was...different.

"What the hell are you doing you idiot? You know you have to pay for that damn

do-" Vash was interrupted by a rather rough kiss from the man hovering above him. He

squirmed and tried to push off the dane but that just resulted in his hands getting pinned

above his head. Mathias leaned down and bit his neck hard making the smaller man whimper and

gasp. "Vash...I let alot of things go, but the one thing I won't allow is you

pleasuring yourself when I'm around. Only I can touch you. Only I can make you moan and

scream in pleasure. Are we clear?" he whispered into the Swiss's ear making the man

under him shiver.?

Vash had never seen Mathias like this before. He was aroused by the commanding voice he used

and part of him wanted to rebel, just to see what he would do. But the Swiss had no energy.

He'd had a rough day and now all he wanted was some rest so he nodded in agreement.?

Mathias let go and, once again, that damn goofy smile was on his face. Vash frowned and turn

his back to his lover. At least now he would get some sleep. Wasn't long before he felt

the Dane's strong arms wrap around him. He allowed it since he had no energy to fight.

Plus Mathias had the ability to make Vash feel guilty if he refused the Dane anything.?

Vash was still hard and Mathias knew this. But he was going to use that in a way he though

might be fun. He waited a while before snoring lightly making it seem like he was asleep.

Vash looked over his shoulder. Good, he finally fell asleep. Vash tried to softly unwrap his

lovers arms from himself without waking him. Mathias shifted and wrapped his arms tighter

around the Swiss preventing his escape.

The smaller man sighed in defeat. What the hell was he going to do now? He was thinking

about satisfying himself while still trapped in the Dane's arms. The thought of getting

caught made it sound more thrilling. Vash was deep in thought before he felt one of

Mathias's hand around his shaft. He let out a gasp and covered his mouth with his own

hand. Oh god..when did his hand get there? Vash panicked. Half of him hoped the hand would

move and pleasure him. The other half wished the hand would let go and Mathias would just

turn over and continue his slumber.

Vash didn't dare move. It was painful, he needed release like a man needs to breathe but

he did his best to keep still. Little did he know mathias was enjoying this, watching him

from behind through one eye the was slightly open. Smirking to himself, mathias started

stroking his lover slowly, still feigning sleep.

Vash gasped and bit his lip trying to hold back the moans that threatened to escape him.

This only amused his lover and leaned forward to lick and nibble on the smaller mans neck

and stroke him faster. Vash moaned and rocked his hips

Into the hand. He couldn't hold back the moans anymore and he had a feeling the Dane was

faking. Vash wasn't an idiot and in the time him and the Dane started a relationship, he

found the Danes ezone. The taller man was covered from his neck to his feet and wore gloves

at all times, even to bed.?

There was a time when they were fighting and Vash accidentally pulled of Mathias's

glove. He grabbed the larger of the two's wrist and heard a faint mewl. He pretended he

didn't hear it, truth be told he told himself that he didn't hear it.

But now he was going to use this newfound knowledge to his advantage. He picked up the hand

that wasn't stroking him and licked and nibbled on the wrist.

Mathias eyes shot open and he whimpered. How the fuck did he find out? Vash smirked over

his shoulder at his lover and seductively licked his wrist again. "You can't

bullshit me Mathias, I knew you were awake." Mathias smiled and kissed his lover and

started pumping him fast. "Aah! W-wait Mathias...oooh." Vash was reduced to and

whimpering moaning mess and started rocking his hips with his lovers large hand once more.

All thought left him and all he could care about was his release. Mathias sped up and bit

the back of Switzerlands neck causing the smaller blonde to scream out and coat the sheets

and Mathias's hand in his cum.

Mathias smiled and leaned to kiss Vash softly on the lips. "There... Feel better

now?"?

Vash glared up at him, trying to steady his breathing, and shook his head slowly. Mathias

was confused. "Y-you got hard...and you're not satisfied yet." Vash looked

away as he said this. He could feel his face getting hot. Mathias smiled, as stubborn as

Vash always was, he cared about Mathias's pleasure and hated being the only one to be

satisfied.

Mathias turned his lover so he was lying on his stomach and got up to strip. Vash looked

over his shoulder. He would never tell mathias this, he has a big enough ego as it is, but

he had an amazing body. Vash watched him with a blush on his face.

"Like what ya see babe?" he leaned over Vash and licked the back of his neck.

"It's not that. I'm waiting for you to hurry up." Vash said coldly. The

Dane lifted up his lovers hips up and smirked. The pair have long stopped using lube. Vash

liked it to hurt and his lover liked delivering pain. Although not so much so that he would

lose sight and not stop once Vash said so.

Mathias entered his lover with a quick push, not stopping until he was fully sheathed inside

the sweet velvety heat. "Aah Mathias! Fuck... A little warning would be nice you

idioaaaahh!" mathias started moving hard and fast instantaneously which caused the

rest of vash's sentence to dissolve into moans and cries for

More. "Mathias! Oooh... I know this isn't nhaa.. I know you c-can go faster!"?

Mathias smirked and leaned down, completely burying himself in his lover in the process, and

bit his shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Vash gasped and shut his eyes tightly. It hurt,

a lot, but that just made it all the more better. "Anything for you babe." Mathias

gripped the headboard in front of him and started ramming into his lover.

"Oh god Mathias! Fuck me h-harder!" Mathias loved it like this. His usually

quiet and somewhat distant lover was very vocal in bed and affectionate afterward.?

"Ooooh Vash. Nnhh.. You feel so good baby...oh fuck." by the way the man under him

was screaming, Mathias could tell he was close. He used one hand to hold onto the headboard

for balance and the other went down to pump his lovers shaft.

That was the last straw. The continuous assault on his prostate and the hand on his member

sent Vash over the edge, screaming as he let go of all the stress the day had given him.

Mathias felt Vash tighten around him and came soon after with a loud moan.?

He waited a moment before pulling out and rolled over onto his back with the last if his

energy. Vash immediately snuggled close against his large lover and rest his head on the

broad chest, trying to steady his breathing. His mind was hazy and he had a rare smile on

his face.

"Mmm..thanks Mathias." the Dane smiled at him and kissed the top of his head. That

was as close to an 'I love you' that Mathias was ever going to hear. But he was fine

with that. Mathias knew the Swiss cared for him, even if he couldn't bring himself to

say it. The first thing Vash said when they moved in together was "if I catch you with

someone else I'll shoot you both." Mathias knew the hot headed Swiss wasn't

joking, but Mathias wasn't one to cheat. He thought cheaters were cowards.

He stroked his smaller lovers hair and watched him as he slept with a smile on his face,

oblivious to the pain that awaits him tomorrow. Mathias knew Vash was going to be sore. He

always was. And Vash had an uncanny ability to transform pain into anger so the Dane knew he

would be venting. this he did not mind. His brother Lukas was always attacking him. Mathias

was kind and he wanted others to be happy. So if yelling and insults helped Vash when he was

sore, he was fine with it. He knew the insults Vash directed at him were empty, that he was

just saying it out of anger and didn't mean it.

Before he knew it, Mathias slowly drifted of to sleep with his lover in his arms. In his

eyes, life couldn't get anymore perfect.


End file.
